Detention
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: "I am not a Prude!" Hermione said "Really Granger?" Draco said as he smirked "Oh, I'll show you. What will I do to prove it to you then?" Hermione said as she crossed her arms. "Kiss me" Draco replied "WHAT?" Hermione asked outraged "You heard me Granger"


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. Just the plot.

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry if my English isn't good enough. I live in the Philippines and English is not one of my strong points, Sorry! :) There is OOCness of the characters.

**Detention**

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy., I am truly dissapointed in you. You are the Heads of the school for Merlin's sake! If you want to retain your position I expect the both of you to act more mature. You must learn to control your anger with eacother. For punishment, you are going to serve detention in the library with Madam Pince" Professor Mcgonagall said to the Head Boy and Girl who were currently sending daggers through their eyes with eachother.

It all started with this:

_**-Flashback-**_

_Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron towards Double Potions, but when they were about to come inside the room someone jinxed Ron and Harry's shoelace to be tied together resulting them to trip flat on their faces. Luckily for Hermione, she wasn't wearing any shoes that had laces on them. While Hermione helped Harry and Ron to their feet they heard some people snicker behind them who were mostly Slytherins_

_"Sod off Malfoy" Hermione said as she faced Draco who was leaning casually beside the door._

_"What are you going to do bookworm? Hit me with your books?" Draco said as he smirked his well known smirk._

_"Shut up Ferret!" Hermione said angrily through clenched teeth_

_"Beaver!" _

_"Obnoxiuos Prat and Git!" _

_"Prude!" Draco said. As he said this, he never expected that Hermione's fist came in contact with a side of his face. With the strong force of the punch, Draco landed on his feet._

_"What did you did that for? You Stupi-" Draco started as he stood up reaching for his wand while Hermione did the same_

_"Move aside! Move aside!" Professor Mcgonagall said as she pushed through the now growing crowd. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Please come to my office, NOW!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted the last word that made the crowd that were staring at Draco and Hermione go away in a flash_

_-__**End of Flashback-**_

"I'm sorry Professor. I promise to control my anger." Hermione said as she faced Professor Mcgonagall.

"Yes Professor." mumbled Draco as he nursed his bruised jaw with a pack of ice.

"Well I hope you both keep your promises if you wish to maintain your position as Heads. Now go. Madam Pince is waiting for you at the library" Professor Mcgonagall said as she ushered the two fuming teens out of her office. As they both arrived at the library, Madam Pince immedietely left them with a task to arrange the book at the far end of the library in alphabetical order without their wands.

"You know Malfoy," Hermione said as she stared working on one of the shelves while Draco on the other "If it weren't for your nasty tricks I wouldn't be here"

"You are the one who started with the punching? I didn't just had points deducted from my House but I had a nasty bruise on my beautiful face" Draco said as he touched his face

"Aww. Do you want a kiss to make it better Drakie-poo?" Hermione said as she did a very good imitation of Pansy even using the nickname Pansy gave Draco which Draco hated.

"Shut up Granger!" Draco shouted. Luckily, Madam Pince was on the front desk of the Library and they were at the back part of the library so even if they screamed Madam Pince wouldn't hear them

"No you shut up you Git!" Hermione retorted coming down from the ladder and facing Draco with her hands on her hips.

"Bloody Bookworm!"

"Stupid Prick!"

"Beaver!"

"Ferret!"

"Goody-two-shoes!"

"Bloody Git!"

"Prude!"

"I am not a Prude!" Hermione said stomping her feet at the ground

"Really Granger?" Draco said as he raised his eyebrows and smirked

"Yes Malfoy!"

"Prove it then?" Draco said smirking

"What?" Hermione said clearly shocked

"Why, why Granger.I thought you want to admit that you aren't really a Prude" Draco said, amusement clear in his voice

"Oh, I'll show you. What will I do to prove it to you then?" Hermione said as she crossed her arms infront of her chest

"Kiss me" Draco said smirking

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed outraged

"You heard me Granger, or you really don't have the guts because you haven't kissed one boy yet? What wi-" Draco started but was cut off by Hermione

"Oh just shut your mouth Malfoy." Hermione said as she crashed her mouth onto his. After a few seconds of Draco being clealy shocked, Draco then responed to the kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around Draco's hips as he raised her so that they are in the same height. Hermione kissed Draco with such intensity and hunger while Draco too, returned her kisses as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. After long minutes of kissing thay finally broke apart staring at eachother eyes with such intensity.

"So Malfoy, How's that for proof?" Hermione said smirking while she shifted her weight to be in a more comfortable position while Draco still holding her.

"Who knew you had it in you Granger. You really aren't a prude afterall but I think I need one more proof." Draco said as he smile a genuine smile at a giggling Hermione and devoured her lips with his once more.

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
